voyage dans le temps
by Cat y Mini
Summary: Un concours de circonstances amène Riza à se poser des questions sur l'origine de son fort caractère. Humour, ne pas prendre au sérieux hi hi P
1. Les symptômes

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews sur ma première histoire, ça m'a fait très plaisir ^_^ . Puisque c'est comme ça, je vous poste le premier chapitre d'une fiction qui devait être un OneShot à la base, mais finalement il y a deux ou trois chapitres hi hi. **

**Cette fois-ci, j'ai voulu faire quelque chose que je trouvais original alors j'espère que ça vous plaira =3**

**Disclaimer : les personnages de FMA ne sont pas à moi, dans cette histoire, seul un Falman est de mon crû, je n'en dis pas plus... :3**

**Voyage dans le temps**

A bien des égards, le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye était une femme bien considérée par ses semblables; son ardeur au travail et son talent légendaire pour manier les armes à feu faisaient d'elle une personne respectable. C'était aussi une femme sensible et généreuse. Cela, le Colonel Roy Mustang n'en doutait pas une seconde, il la connaissait bien pour avoir été l'élève de son père. Aussi, il fut le seul de son équipe à n'avoir été surpris lorsque Riza adopta Black Hayate.

Seulement, la méthode d'éducation canine du lieutenant n'était pas passée inaperçue parmi les membres de la team Mustang, tous, et en particulier le sergent Fuery, avaient pu avoir un aperçu plutôt révélateur de ce que leur lieutenant appelait « une discipline stricte ». Le mur du bureau gardait encore la trace du jour de l'adoption et ceci apparaissait comme un avertissement du châtiment que voulait bien vous réserver le lieutenant Hawkeye si jamais vous ne veniez à la contrarier.

Sauf que voilà, un beau jour, le sergent Fuery, ce grand ami des animaux, qui s 'était attaché à Hayate, s'inquiéta sur les capacités éducatives du lieutenant. Alors que Riza s'était absentée pour des quelconques dossiers urgents, le jeune sergent en profita pour étaler ce qu'il avait sur le coeur auprès de ses camarades.

« Honnêtement les gars, vous ne vous inquietez pas de ce pauvre Hayate? Je trouve que le ieutenant à été vraiment brutale le jour où elle l'a adopté. Maintenant je suis sûr que ce pauvre animal est complètement traumatisé. »

Breda, grand ami des chiens en tout genre, lui demanda ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire, que ce charmant animal sera bien dressé de toute façon, et qu'il n'avaient pas que ça à faire de parler sac à puces et éducation.

« Encore,fit remarquer le colonel qui s'était désintéressé de ses dossiers pour prendre part à la conversation, si son 'éducation stricte' ne s'appliquait qu'aux animaux, je ne m'en mêlerais pas, mais puisqu'on est là, je vous ferais remarquer que le chien n'est pas le seul à être victime »

Les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

« oui, c'est vrai, repondit Havoc, on dirait bien que vous avez une belle tête de cible mouvante colonel, en y repensant, c'est vrai que c'est... étonnant...

Remarquant qu'ils avaient touché là un point sensible, les hommes du bureau de Mustang délaissèrent toute activité pour donner son avis sur ce sujet. C'est ainsi que des tonnes de questions sur le lieutenant se soulevèrent notamment sur la raison de son comportement vis à vis de son supérieur. En réponse, des tas d'hypothèses plus ou moins farfelues furent émises.

« Si ça se trouve, fit Breda, elle est jalouse de la popularité du colonel et elle exprime sa jalousie en utilisant ses propres.. ahem.. arguments.

« Pourquoi elle serait jalouse du colonel ? Demanda Falman, elle doit avoir ses propres raisons que nous ignorons c'est tout. Ca ne nous regarde sûrement pas, et nous ferions mieux de retourner bosser avant son retour, sinon on va passer un bon quart d'heure...

« Hem, commença Mustang, je pense que maintenant qu'on en est là, on pourrait demander directement à la concernée...

Ses collègues le regardèrent comme s'il était tombé d'une autre planète. Demander au lieutenant pourquoi elle est si tyrannique avec le colonel reviendrait à demander à Havoc comment s'était terminée sa dernière aventure avec une fille. Il y a des sujets qu'ils valait mieux ne pas aborder avec Hawkeye si l'on tenait à la vie. Alors qu'ils allaient demander à Mustang s'il se sentait bien, ils remarquèrent qu'il avait étrangement pâli...

Un raclement de gorge derrière eux leur donna des sueurs froides.

« Humm, donc, si je vous trouve plongés dans une conversation qui m'a l'air trrès passionnante, je peux en déduire que les dossiers sont bien terminés!! retentit la voix glaciale derrière eux »

Tous se retournèrent. Ils se trouvèrent face à leur principal sujet de conversation qui se tenait là, raide comme la justice et affichant cette moue qui n'avait rien de rassurant pour les personnes en face d'elle.

« Li... Lieutenant!! bredouilla Roy, vous savez on a bien avancé et je pense que... une .. pause.. était de rigueur.. vous savez.. hem.. »

« vraiment? Murmura-t-elle. Elle avisa la pile de paperasse sur les bureaux. Sa main se crispa sur la crosse de son arme de service.

Un ange passa, puis elle se tourna vers ses collègues : « et bien maintenant, je suppose que la pause est terminée et que vous allez pouvoir vous remettre au boulot hein? » Puis en se tournant vers le colonel : « c'est valable pour vous aussi, surtout pour vous colonel » poursuivit-elle avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bonne augure.

Un 'gloups' général fut la seule réponse qui fût adressée à Riza. Mais personne n'osait bouger, ce qui eut pour don de l'énerver un peu plus. Elle sortit son arme de service et se tourna vers Roy, comme pour confirmer les soupçons précédents des hommes de la team.

« Alors? Fit-elle en commençant à hausser le ton, qu'attendez vous pour vous remettre derrière votre bureau et travailler? Que je vous y pousse?? non? Alors maintenant ce serait bien que vous fassiez votre tache car ces dossiers ne vont pas se remplir tous seuls.

Elle avait dit ça tout en gardant le canon de son arme pointée en direction du colonel.

Ce fut Havoc qui osa poser la question cruciale au lieutenant. Si tant est qu'il voulut se suicider, il n'aurait pas trouvé meilleure occasion que celle-ci.

« Si je puis me permettre Lieutenant, nous trouvons que vous avez une drôle d'attitude. Encore le mot est faible, vous êtes une vraie manaique de la gâchette sans vouloir vous vexer. Mais ne trouvez vous pas que votre comportement est démesuré par rapport à la situation? Pour un rien vous dégainez plus vite que votre ombre, et alors quand vous avez l'occasion, vous visez le colonel. Honnêtement, on se demande bien pourquoi vous en avez après lui. Pourquoi, à chaque fois vous êtes à deux doigts de le descendre...

Il avait tout sorti d'un bloc avant de fermer les yeux et de proteger son visage avec les bras en prévision de la réaction de Riza qu'il savait qu'elle serait tout sauf tendre.

Tous les autres, colonel inclus, serraient les dents attendant de voir le châtiment que Riza réserverait à Havoc. Mais s'ils s'étaient attendus à ça...

Havoc se rendit vite compte que sa dernière prière était reportée. Il baissa les bras pour voir le lieutenant encore sous l'effet de la surprise suite à cette réflexion. Elle avait même baissé son arme et on avait l'impression qu'elle venait de se prendre une douche bien fraîche.

« Moi? Murmura-t-elle en se désignant de la main, vous trouvez que je suis... maniaque? Maniaque.. comme... folle?

Sa moue effrayante s'était transformée en une expression indéchiffrable, mais on aurait dit qu'elle était un peu choquée, troublée même.

« Mais...non.. ce n'est pas tout à fait ça.. en fait.., tenta de continuer Havoc gêné, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que... vos réactions sont toujours vives, et vous avez toujours l'air d'en avoir après le colonel... comme s'il vous avait fait quelque chose dont vous voulez vous venger...

Après un temps de réflexion, Riza se reprit :

« Ok, admettons que j'ai une légère tendance à m'emporter un peu vite mais...

ADMETTONS????

LEGERE???

TENDANCE??

UN PEU????????????????????

Tous avaient pensé un peu trop fort, ce qui n'échappa pas à Riza qui fut encore plus décontenancée. Alors ainsi, ses collègues la voyaient comme une furie dégainant à la moindre incartade de leur part. Etait-elle vraiment comme ils le prétendaient? Et si elle avait vraiment un problème vis à vis du colonel? C'est vrai qu'il était sa cible favorite, qu'il l'éxaspérait plus que les autres et qu'elle le visait toujours en premier.

Mais cela, elle ne pouvait se l'expliquer car elle n'avait pas de raison apparente. Déjà, quand ils étaient enfants, elle se mettait en colère sur lui alors qu'il voulait seulement amuser la galerie avec ses débuts d'alchimie. Aujourd'hui, face à ses collègues et à son supérieur, elle fut déboussolée pour la première fois.

« Maintenant que vous le dites, il y a peut-être un problème venant de moi, mais pour être honnête, je ne saurais vous l'expliquer car là, je ne comprends vraiment pas, dit-elle enfin, puis en se tournant vers son colonel elle ajouta : je suis désolée monsieur, je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse par instinct à m'acharner facilement sur vous en particulier. » Maintenant, elle était vraiment désolée, et ses collègues se sentirent coupables de l'avoir déstabilisée et ne surent plus quoi répondre.

« J'ai peut-être une solution à ce qui vous tracasse, finit par proposer Falman, j'ai lu quelque part que certains troubles du comportement, si on peut les appeler comme ça, étaient souvent dûs à des évènements de notre vie ou des vies de nos ascendants. Pour les connaître, il existe un moyen thérapeutique qui consiste à faire remonter le temps à la personne pour déceler l'origine profonde de ses soucis. Ca s'appelle la psychanalyse et je me demande si vous ne pourriez pas essayer de le faire, peut-être que vous pourriez y trouver les réponses dont vous avez besoin. »

« Ah oui j'en ai déjà entendu parler, ajouta Fuery, la personne est hypnotisée et est amenée à revivre des évènements des son passé qu'elle a oublié et qui sont importants, ou à remonter le fil de son arbre généalogique. C'est vraiment quelque chose d'étonnant je dois avouer. Un vrai voyage dans le temps!! s'exclama-t-il.

« Sans doute, acquiesça Riza, mais ce genre de chose doit être pratiqué par des experts qui doivent sûrement avoir la main leste sur les honoraires, et ma position ne me permet pas d'avoir recours à cette pratique, c'est dommage.

« Et bien, continua Falman avec un sourire, je connais quelqu'un qui connaît cette pratique et qui, si je lui demande, pourrait vous offrir une séance sans vous faire payer car je le connais bien et il me doit plusieurs services, alors autant en profiter n'est ce pas?

« Quelle délicate attention, répondit Riza visiblement touchée par tant de gestes de la part de ses collègues, mais si je puis me permettre, qui est cette personne au juste??

« tout simplement, répliqua Falman toujours en souriant, il s'agit de mon frère. »

Toute l'équipe regarda Falman avec des yeux ronds : un frère? Alors là, chapeau!! personne dans ce maudit bureau n'aurait soupçonné un jour que Falman, qui avait toujours été discret sur sa vie, puisse avoir de la famille, qui plus est, un frère. Le concerné, soudain un peu gêné d'être au centre de l'attention générale se décida à en dire un peu plus :

«Et bien en fait, il est psychologue, mais il a suivi une formation de psychanaliste, et maintenant, il pratique l'hypnose sur ses patients, et force m'est de constater que cette méthode est drôlement efficace.

« Très bien,enchaîna Riza, alors je pense que nous devrions contacter votre.. frère et lui demander de me rendre ce.. service. Quand pensez vous que je pourrais le rencontrer???

Falman réfléchit un moment « Bien si je lui demande, je pense que dans la semaine je pourrais vous obtenir un rendez-vous lieutenant, ainsi vous aurez rapidement la réponse à toutes ces questions abordées ce matin, finit-il avec un sourire radieux vite imité par le reste de l'équipe.

« D'accord, consentit le lieutenant en leur rendant leur sourire, nous ferons donc cela, en attendant, poursuivit-elle sur un ton moins léger, on se remet au travail!!!!! »

* * * * * *

La séance pour Riza fut fixée pour deux jours plus tard. C'est ainsi qu'a la date échue, elle, accompagnée de toute son équipe, pour la soutenir disaient-ils, se rendirent au cabinet du fameux frère de Falman cet après-midi là.

« Alors lieutenant, fit le colonel, nous vous attendrons au QG dès que vous aurez fini et nous voulons absolument savoir le pourquoi de votre comportement!

« Est ce vraiment une bonne idée de faire ça? S'inquiéta Riza qui semblit prise de doutes, peut-être ne sommes nous pas forcés d'en arriver là après tout.

« Bien sûr que si lieutenant, trancha Mustang, c'est une mission, une mission vous m'avez bien compris?? Nous allons résoudre un mystère par des moyens fabuleux, considérez ceci comme la mission la plus importante de votre vie.

Sous l'aspect très formel de la requête, Riza fut forcée d'accepter la 'mission' et alla s'installer dans la salle d'attente tandis que les membres de la team s'éloignèrent en lui adressant des signes encourageurs de la main. Une fois sortis de l'établissement, ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement : non seulement, ils allaient découvrir la raison du caractère de Riza, mais aussi, à l'issue de cette psychanalyse, leur lieutenant serait guérie et serait certainement plus calme à l'avenir, mais SURTOUT : ils venaient de gagner leur après-midi.

* * *

**Alors alors alors??? vous en pensez quoi? Je continue ou je vais me cacher? **

**Je ne sais pas si Falman a réellement de la famille, mais pour les besoins et le bon déroulement de l'histoire, on va dire que oui...**

**Personnellement, je ne trouve pas que Riza soit maniaque, mais la petite histoire sur l'adoption de Black Hayate m'a bien fait rire, d'où l'idée.. Autrement Riza est ma préférée donc...**

**Merci d'avoir lu :3**


	2. La thérapie

***S'avance sur la scène* hey hey hey!! tout d'abord je vous remercie toutes pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Je remercie Sei qui m'a fait l'honneur d'avoir ajouté mes histoires dans ses favorites ( arigatou sei-chan :3). Et vous toutes pour vos compliments ^^ ( et tous, hein Roy Mustang? Hi hi.)**

**Pour répondre à la remarque de S-LH : c'est vrai que Riza accepte rapidemment, en fait, je viens de retrouver la version d'origine de cette fic et le passage de critique (si je puis dire) dure un peu plus longtemps.... (gomen nasai...). **

**Donc, voici le deuxième chapitre conçu par mes soins :), j'espère qu'il vous plaira...**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de FMA ne sont pas ma propriété excepté le frère de Falman. Sinon le manga s'appellerait "Flame Alchemist" ^^**

**Bonne lecture : **

**Chapitre 2 : La Thérapie**

Une fois seule dans la salle d'attente, Riza jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle. La salle était de taille moyenne, décorée d'un papier peint gris foncé, relativement triste à son goût. Le mir était aussi orné de tableaux représentant des esquisses plutôt étranges pour être considérées comme de l'art. C'était le genre de tableau dont l'interprétation varie en fonction du regard des gens. Selon Riza, celui le plus près de la porte de sortie ressemblait à une représentation abstraite d'un chat, ou bien d'un chien? Mais selon la personne assise à côté d'elle, cela ressemblait plutôt à une scène bucolique. Sa voisine prétendait que c'était une tétine pour bébés.

Bah, de toute façon, chez les psychiâtres, il vaut mieux ne pas trop se casser la tête devant un tableau, c'est l'argument qui sert le plus souvent à prouver aux gens qu'ils sont fous. Riza décida donc de se concentrer sur ses mains.

"Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de me laisser influencer comme ça? Se dit-elle. A les écouter, je me retrouve chez un type qui va me dire pourquoi je suis folle. Il ne faut pas que je reste ici. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je devais rendre un rapport après tout (elle rit intérieurement en imaginant le colonel lui demander un rapport sur sa santé mentale...). Allez, il faut que je sorte d'ici."

Elle se leva et entreprit de gagner discrètement la porte lorsqu'une voix derrière elle se fit entendre, avortant toute tentative de fuite.

«Mademoiselle Hawkeye s'il vous plaît!!».

Grillée.

C'était le frère de Falman qui venait lui annoncer que c'était enfin son tour de consulter. Elle se leva donc et entra dans la pièce qui était meublée d'un grand bureau en chêne massif, de deux fauteuils de maître ainsi que d'un divan qui avait l'air bien confortable.

«Mademoiselle Hawkeye? Je suis le professeur Yuki Falman. Mon frère m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Vous êtes la femme a la gâchette facile à ce que j'ai cru comprendre..

IL avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Riza le détailla un instant, Yuki Falman était le portrait craché de l'adjudant Vato Falman qu'elle connaissait. À part qu'il avait les cheveux longs et entièrement châtain foncé, on les confondrait.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. La gâchette facile... voilà donc ce que Falman pensait d'elle. Elle irait lui dire sa façon de penser tout à l'heure.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, Yuki continua : «mon frère m'a dit que vous aviez besoin d'une séance d'hypnose, pour découvrir, je crois l'origine de certaines pulsions que vous avez, c'est bien ça??

_ heu.. oui, répondit-elle, c'est pour ça. J'aimerais bien guérir de ces... ahem... pulsions meurtrières...

_Et bien nous allons commencer tout de suite si vous voulez bien. Mais avant je dois vous poser quelques questions sur vous-même et sur votre vie en général, si vous voulez bien vous asseoir.

Riza prit donc place sur l'un des grands fauteuils et le frère de Falman s'installa dans l'autre. Il lui posa plusieurs questions sur son enfance, sa famille, son travail, son rythle de vie, et sur plusieurs détails qui aident à céder sa personnalité extérieure, disait-il.

Au bout de ¾ d'heure de questionnaire qui commençait à agacer Riza, le docteur se leva et l'invita à venir s'installer sur le divan pour procéder à l'hypnose. «Normalement, on passe à l'hypnose au bout de plusieurs consultations mais là je fais exception parce que mon frère l'a évoqué l'urgence de la situation» précisa Yuki.

Riza ne dit rien, mais n'en pensa pas moins, elle aurait une conversation soutenue avec Falman, l'autre, quand elle sortirait de là. Car elle avait la désagréable impression d'être prise pour une folle finie. Mais elle s'installa quand même sur le divan qui était fichtrement comfortable quoiqu'un peu ferme quand même.

« je vais vous expliquer comment ça fonctionne, expliqua la docteur, avec le pendule, je vais exécuter un mouvement de balancier régulier devant vos yeux. Ceux-ci vont suivre le mouvement du balancier et vont finir par entrer dans une sorte de transe narcotique. En clair, je vais vous endormir de cette façon, mais vous ne dormirez pas au sens propre du terme. Seul votre corps le sera, mais vos sens, votre cerveau restera en alerte, comme quelqu'un dans le coma en fait. Ensuite, je vais vous faire vous projeter dans le passé, on commencera par votre enfance puis on verra si l'on doit aller plus loin. Je vous ferai vivre ou revivre un évènement que vous me raconterez au fur et à mesure que vous le vivrez. Enfin, si quelque chose cloche, je taperais des mains et vous vous réveillerez et vous n'aurez qu'un vague souvenir voire pas du tout de ce que vous viendrez de voir. Mais peut-être que vous comprendrez certaines choses quand même. Voilà, est ce que vous avez compris le système? Avant de vous guérir, cela servira avant tout à comprendre et déterminer l'origine de vôtre fort caractère.

Riza acquiesça, elle n'était pas si bête tout de même. Elle s'allongea comme le lui indiqua Yuki. Et ils sortit son pendule qu'il commença à agiter sous les yeux du Riza.

« Voilà, vous êtes détendue, vous ne pensez plus à rien, regardez bien le pendule, vos paupières commencent à être lourdes, vous voudriez bien fermer les yeux car vous êtes fatiguée ; vos paupières sont vraiment lourdes, vous ne supportez plus de gardez les yeux ouverts, vous les fermez, vous êtes trop fatiguée... Vous dormez!!!!

Riza s'était en effet endormie. Ce fichu pendule lui avait épuisé la vue. Elle dormait, elle était bien, elle entendait la voix de Falman qui lui parlait. « Vous dormez! » dit-il. En effet.

« Riza, est ce que vous m'entendez? » demanda Falman, si vous m'entendez, répondez moi.

« Oui, je dors et je vous entends » répondit Riza d'une voix évasive, signe qu'elle dormait réellement.

« Bien, maintenant je vais vous guider lors de votre voyage dans le temps, vous vous sentez rajeunir, vous revenez à l'époque de votre enfance, oui vous êtes jeune, stop! Arrêtez vous là. Où êtes vous?

Riza avait l'impression d'être aspirée par un brouillard très dense et d'être transportée à toute vitesse. Elle voyait défiler sa vie en sens inverse de la normale. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un 'stop' ferme qui fit disparaître le brouillard et s'arrêter le défilé de sa vie. Elle se vit, adolescente, dans la maison de son père, avec un jeune garçon brun qui devait être un tout petit peu plus vieux qu'elle, mais qui aurait pu être son grand frère. « J'ai quinze ans et je suis chez mon père avec son apprenti. » répondit-elle au docteur.

« Bien maintenant, vous allez me décrire le moment que vous vivez » lui demanda la voix de Yuki, qui semblait très lointaine...

* * *

_« Alors maintenant, nous allons calculer la densité de carbone contenue dans une étincelle de... Roy, tu m'écoutes? » demanda une voix masculine d'adulte._

_Ledit Roy leva la tête de son cahier de notes. Cahier rempli de notes (bien sûr) mais aussi d'un schéma qu'il venait d'ésquisser tandis que son maître lui expliquait autre chose. Apparement, il avait la tête ailleurs._

_L'adulte soupira et se pencha sur son élève pour regarder ce qui retenait autant son attention. Il lorgna un instant sur le cahier avant de se repencher sur son élève._

_« Roy, qu'est ce que c'est que ça? Ce n'est pas ce que je viens de t'expliquer » soupira l'homme._

_Roy, les yeux brillants expmiqua que c'était une méthode qu'il avait mise au point pour être plus populaire auprès des filles. Il lui expliqua que grâce à la manipulation de la vapeur d'eau contenue dans l'air, il pouvait créer une sorte de fumée vers sa cible qui se sentirait prise de malaise. Et Roy, qui se trouverait là, rattraperait la victime qui lui tomberait dans les bras à tous les sens du terme. _

_Il avait dit ça avec une grande fierté, content de son immense génie. Au même moment, une jeune fille entra dans la pièce avec un plateau contenant deux tasses fumantes ainsi que des biscuits._

_« Roy, ça ne fait pas partie de ce que je t'enseigne. L'alchimie du feu est une alchimie très puissante et extrêmeme,t complexe. Ce n'est pas un jeu et..._

__ Mais je ne prends pas ça pour un jeu, et je suis sûr de ce que je fais, l'interrompit Roy, tenez, je vais vous faire une démonstration. Riza, dit-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille, est ce que je peux..._

__Non!!! répondirent en choeur la jeune fille et l'homme qui n'était autre que son père._

_Roy fit une moue boudeuse, et se renfrogna déclarant qu'il avait suffisament travaillé pour le moment. Son maître poussa un soupir résigné et les deux hommes se servirent une tasse sur le plateau que Riza avait apporté. Roy fit un clin d'oeil malicieux à Riza qui eut une soudaine envie de le frapper...._

_Le frapper...........Le frapper...............Le frapper........_

* * *

Un claquement de mains la fit revenir à elle. « Ola ola on se réveille, on se réveille...

Elle se retrouva un bref instant dans le brouillard avant de rouvrir les yeux et de retrouver la salle du docteur Falman, ainsi que le docteur qui se massait vigoureusement le poignet gauche.

« Je vous ai fait mal? S'enquit Riza.

« Rien de méchant, la rassura Yuki, vous avez eu une envie de meurtre qui s'est manifestée par des gestes par toujours tendres lui dit-il avec un sourire. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent souvent, les patients hypnotisés joignent émotion et gestuelle cce qui peut parfois être douloureux, d'où mon poignet endolori, mais en général, on parvient à les réveiller avant que l'idée de meurtre, même inconscient, ne se concrétise.. ajouta-t-il en riant.

Riza était consternée, elle ne sut que répondre. Yuki, sentant sa gêne décida de poursuivre.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, cette pulsion était déjà là à votre enfance, vous ressentiez déjà le besoin de vous en prendre à l'apprenti de votre père pour un simple clin d'oeil, alors cela signifie que votre problème est plus profondément enraciné. Cela doit remonter à vos ascendants. C'est très interéssant, nous pouvons recommencer une nouvelle hypnose si vous le sentez bien...

« Oui, je pense que ça s'impose, acquiesça Riza, j'espère que cette fois, je n'essaierai pas de vous étrangler.

Falman rit et l'invita à se ré-installer sur le divan pour procéder à un nouveau voyage dans le temps.

"Vous vous endormez de nouveau, recommença le médecin, vous ne suppoirtez pas le mouvement perpétuel du pendule qu alourdit vos paupières, vouys fermez les yeux, vous dormez... , constatant que Riza s'était effectivement ré-endormie, il poursuivit, Vous remontez les aiguilles du temps, vous remontez loin, très loin...

"Loin, loin... repéta Riza, de la même voix évasive que la première fois.

"Vous continuez à remonter le temps, vous remontez très loin.. Stop!! dit-il soudain. Vous êtes assez loin maintenant

Riza se redressa. "Comme je suis loin" murmura-t-elle.

_Où êtes-vous? À quelle époque? Qui êtes vous?demanda le docteur.

_ 1698, une petite bourgade du nom de Zoluki dans le Sud du pays. Je m'appelle Elizabeth Patcini Hawkeye, je travaille au service d'un jeune noble écrivain du nom de Emmanuel Tennison Mustang"

Falman sembla trouver la chose très intéressante car il nota quelque chose dans son carnet en murmurant " huummm, Mustang hummm". Mais Riza ne le vit pas parce qu'elle dormait.

"Bien, maintenant, racontez moi ce que vous voyez, demanda Falman.

Riza commença donc un nouveau récit :

* * *

_Dans une habitation d'un quartier bourgeois 17ème siècle, un jeune homme dont les longs cheveux bruns étaient attachés en catogan, était en pleine méditation au dessus d'un paquet de feuilles toutes plus blanches les unes que les autres, une plume dans la main. Il semblait chercher l'inspiration, mais, comme bon nombre d'écrivains, il se trouvait confronté à cette maladie bien connue : l'angoisse de la feuille blanche._

_Dans la pièce voisine, une jeune femme aux longues boucles blondes, achevait d'épousseter les porcelaines en soupirant. Elle semblait comprendre que son maître peinait vraiment pour l'étude de son oeuvre et qu'il aurait du mal à respecter les délais imposés par son éditeur, "une fois de plus" soupira-t-elle._

_"Elizabeth, pouvez-vous m'apporter une citronnelle à la menthe je vous prie? Appele soudain Emmanuel._

_Elle poussa un nouveau soupir, lorsque Monsieur Emmanuel réclamait cette boisson, cela signifiait qu'il touchait le fond. Posant son plumeau, elle alla dans la cuisine et fit chauffer l'eau. Puis elle versa l'eau brûlante dans une tasse et y trempa le sachet de thé. Puis sur un petit plateau, elle posa la tasse, une cuillère et le sucrier ainsi que quelques biscuits secs. De quoi apporter l'inspiration à un homme en mal d'idées._

_Dans le bureau d'Emmanuel, toutes les feuilles de papier étaient éparpillées sur le bureau lorsqu'Elizabeth apporta le plateau._

_Monsieur est à court d'idées pour l'écriture? Demanda-t-elle en empilant les feuilles afin d'avoir la place nécessaire pour poser le plateau._

__ En effet, répondit Emmanuel, j'aurai du mal à respecter les délais de mon éditeur cette fois-ci soupira-t-il. Je pense que je vais lui demander un délai supplémentaire..._

__ Si je puis me permettre Monsieur, vous avez déjà par 3 fois repoussé l'échéance. Je doute del'indulgence de votre éditeur à votre égard, si d'aventure vous tentez une quatrième fois._

_Emmanuel parut consterné._

_"Ah mais que faire dans ce cas-là? Jamais je ne pourrais achever mon manuscrit à temps. J'ai visé trop juste au niveau du délai._

__ Sauf votre respect Monsieur, mais je pense que si vous aviez passé moins de temps aux côtés de vos amantes et autres demoiselles volages, vous auriez pu clore votre manuscrit dans les délais._

_Emmanuel la fixa, dubitatif._

_"Seriez vous en train de douter de mon intégrité Elizabeth?_

__ Certes, non Monsieur. J'estime juste que vous n'avez pas consacré le temps nécessaire à l'écriture c'est tout Monsieur._

__ Sottises! Répondit Emmanuel. J'ai simplement fixé des objectifs trop hauts avec ce manuscrit. Mes activités extérieures n'interfèrent en rien dans mon travail. Acheva-t-il en buvant une gorgée de citronnelle encore chaude._

_Elizabeth ne dit rien, mais poussa un soupir de résignation, cet homme voulait toujours avoir raison après tout._

_Emmanuel vida sa tasse et se leva. " Mon manteau s'il vous plaît, je sors."_

__ Monsieur se rend où si ce n'est pas indiscret? S'enquit Elizabeth._

__ je vais faire un tour, et puis j'ai failli oublier que j'avais un rendez-vous avec Natacha. Rangez-moi tout ça s'il vous plaît. Et préparez le souper aussi. Je rentrerai tôt._

__ Mais.. et votre manuscrit? S'étonna Elizabeth._

__ Je reculera le délai, une fois encore, mon éditeur peut bien me faire ça puisque je le paie. Par ailleurs je vous laisse vous charger de l'en informer je vous prie. Et puis, si vous trouvez une idée exploitable pour le manuscrit je vous en saurais fort gré._

_Sur ce, il saisit son chapeau haut de forme qu'il posa sur sa tête et sortit de la maison en laissant derrière lui une Elizabeth fulminante._

_"Cet idiot qui pense à ses plaisirs avant son travail, il va se mettre en retard, comme toujours!! il va finir sur la paille ce fénéant!! vociféra-t-elle en envoyant valser la pile de feuilles...._

_fénéant..........fénéant................fénénant..............._

* * *

"Reveillez-vous, reveillez-vous dit soudain la voix de Falman.

_ Hein?

Riza re-traversa la zone de brumes avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de se retrouver une nouvelle fois dans le bureau du frère de Falman...

* * *

**ET voilou pour le deuxième chapitre. J'espère que ce petiot vous a plu aussi...**

**Pour l'hypnose, il paraît que les sensations varient en fonction des gens, j'ai donc écrit selon mes connaissances empiriques...**

**En raison des intempéries provenant du pôle nord et sévissant à limoges et chez moi, ailleurs, je reste bloquée dans ma résidence. Alors petits veinards, si vous avez aimé cet chapitre, et bien la fin arrivera ce week end ( sauf si par miracle, je peux retourner chez moi où je n'ai pas internet...)**

**N. : à l'heure où je vous parle, il neige toujours à limoges, et il y en a une sacrée couche sur le sol. Donc, dans le massif Central, je ne vous raconte pas...**

**Merci d'avoir lu :) Kisu :) **

**Cat, y mini ( sa conscience).**


	3. La guérison

**En raison de la conjoncture ( et de la neige qui sévit toujours à Limoges) je me retrouve à passer le dévut de mes vacances dans mon studio de ma résidence universitaire au lieu de rentrer chez moi retrouver ma famille, mes cats et la cheminée... Donc, pour la peine, je vous offre en exclusivité ce chapitre qui clôturera cette tite fiction.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment gentil :3 ( de la neige au bord de l'océan? Oh!!! waow :D ça finira bien par tenir un jour :D)**

**Réponses de l'auteur : Buffybest : comment as tu deviné que Riza allait frapper Roy avec une massue dans la préhistoire? ( je subodore un don de divination plus qu'accru.....) en tout cas bravo? Mais hé hé, tu ne sais pas comment Riza va guérir... gné...**

**SousLieutenant Hayate : pour le lever de Riza : en relisant le chapitre j'ai constaté que tu avais raison ( cri d'effroi...) elle se lève deux fois sans se rasseoir entre temps ( douée notre Riza... =3)... et bien .. se racle la gorge* je ne sais pas quoi dire _ _'' =P. **

**question hérédité, j'ai bien aimé ton interprétation façon Armstrong XD. Je ne sais pas si ce genre de pulsions peut être héréditaire, mais certains de nos caractéristiques peuvent venir d'ascendants plus anciens que nos parents ou ons grand parents, alors ça m'a inspirée..**

**Le fait que Roy et Riza aient un passé commun me donne des idées Royai... hi hi**

**Je ne vous embête pas plus, bonne lecture....**

**FMA ne m'appartient toujours pas... c'est embêtant..**

**Voyage dans le temps chapitre 3 : La guérison**

_Riza re-traversa la zone de brumes avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de se retrouver une nouvelle fois dans le bureau de Falman..._

* * *

_ Et bien, et bien, plaisanta Falman, on peut dire que vous n'êtes pas une tendre vous.

Riza s'apperçut qu'elle avait envoyé valser le carnet du docteur ainsi qu'une pile de documents qui étaient posés à côté. Elle se sentit très gênée de s'emporter comme ça, en rêve en plus.

«Mince! S'exclama-t-elle, je suis vraiment désolée.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, vous savez, beaucoup de mes patients ont des émotions un peu vives à extérioriser. N'allez pas croire, mais vous n'êtes pas la plus dure que j'ai rencontré, plaisanta-t-il.

Riza ne répondit pas. Elle se sentait vraiment gênée car cela entérinait les reproches de ses collègues, et cela la contrariat énormément.

Sentant, que l'atmosphère devenait quelque peu pesante, Falman reprit la parole:

«En attendant, votre problème est profondément enraciné, je pense que nous devrions refaire un essai en remontant le plus loin possible cette fois. Un nouvel essai vous tente?

Elle réfléchit, elle s'était bien assez ridiculisée d'un côté et elle ne voulait pas predre le risque de s'attaquer une fois de plus au médecin, ou soyons fous, de l'étrangler dans un accès de rage de son subconscient, mettant en scène une Riza primitive aux poings lestes. D'autre part, tant qu'à prendre le mal à la racine, autant renouveler la chose une dernière fois. En plus, sa séance lui est offerte alors il vaut mieux en profiter..

«Okay, on fait un nouvel essai, acquiesça-t-elle. Mais c'est le dernier alors...Je vous promet d'essayer de garder mon sang froid cette fois et de ne pas commettre d'homicide», ajouta-t-elle sur un ton qui se voulait détaché.

Falman rit et reprit le processus d'hypnose.

«Vous ressentez que vos paupières sont lourdes, vous ne supoortez pas de garder les yeux ouverts, vous êtres très fatiguée, chaque mouvement du pendule vous fatigue un peu plus chaque fois, vos yeux se ferment, vous dormez!!» Riza s'était endormie une nouvelle fois, alors Falman poursuivit : « Vous remontez à travers votre histoire, vous traversez les âges, vous allez loin, très loin...

_ Loin, très loin... répéta Riza de sa voix évasive.

_ Vous remontez le plus loin possible... voilà arrêtez-vous... on ne peut pas faire plus loin cette fois.. Où vous situez-vous présentement?

_ Oula, 50 000 avant J.-C. au moins, c'est loin...

_ Maintenant, dites moi ce qe vous voyez...

La voix de Falman se faisait plus distante au fur et à mesure que ce qu'elle voyait prenait forme. Une fois que le ''brouillard du temps'' se fut dissipé, Riza put avoir une nette vision de la scène où elle avait atterri.

* * *

_Dans un cadre, on ne peut plus bucolique et primaire, une femme, primairement vêtue et arborant une chevelure blonde exhubérante, trotinait joyeusement, un bouquet de plantes à la main. Elle s'arrêtait pour en cueillir de nouvelles au passage, les humait, et les rajoutait au bouquet. Certainement en vue d'une soupe où autre chose pour le repas. Elle avait laissé son compagnon chez eux, et, à l'heure qu'il est, il devait être parti chasser. Celui-ci lui avait promis un bon steak pour le dîner. Donc les herbes qu'elle cueillait serviraient sûrement à accompagner..._

_Quelle chance!! elle adorait toujours la viande que son compagnon rapportait quand il chaassait. _

_Elle continua de trotiner en imaginant mille et une façons de cuisiner et d'assaisonner la viande.. quelle richesse que présente l'art de la cuisine! Sans cesse de nouvelles découvertes, de saveurs à découvrir et d'astuces à inventer_

_Elle s'approchait (toujours en trotinant) de chez elle. Chez elle c'était une caverne, aménagée par ses soins de manière à la rendre coquette et confortable pour une vie de couple (Et oui, même les hommes pré historiques ont besoin de confort... il ne faut pas croire... c'est juste que ce n'était pas aussi développé à l'époque...). Elle avait les bras chargés de plantes en tout genre, qu'elle avait ramassé ça et là et elle se réjouissait à l'idée d'un bon repas._

_La première chose qu'elle vit en arrivant à la caverne fit à jamais disparaître le sourire qu'elle arborait il y a deux minutes de cela. L'habitation était complètement sens dessus-dessous. Toutes les peaux de bêtes qu'elle avait soigneusement pliées avant de sortir étaient étendues en désordre sur le sol, certains ustensiles n'étaient pas à leur place, signe que le fameux compagnon s'était fait à manger mais n'avait pas rangé après son passage. Cela la fit entrer dans une colère noire, à chaque fois c'était la même : elle sortait un moment et retrouvait une vision apocalyptique alors qu'elle avait tout rangé avant. Son compagnon n'avait donc aucune considération pour le travail qu'elle faisait tous les jours? Enfin, il était parti chasser, c'est déjà ça. Au moins, il ramènera quelque chose de bon à manger ce soir et peut être que s'il amène une belle pièce, elle passera l'éponge sur le désordre ambiant ; ça lui était déjà arrivé, alors ça ne pouvait que recommencer un beau jour._

_Résignée, elle alla poser sa récolte dans le coin ''cuisine (pré-historique)'', et entreprit de remettre de l'ordre dans cette anarchie. Elle replia les peaux, les empila soigeneusement dans un coin, puis nettoya les ustensiles utilisés avant de les remettre à leur place originelle, avec les autres qui s'y trouvaient encore. Ensuite, elle alla ranger le bois, et entreprit d'allumer un feu en vue du repas. Enfin, elle ramassa les différentes massues, ainsi que les armes de chasse de son compagnon..._

__ Les armes de chasse de mon mâle... hummmm... Mais, mais, mais... comprit-elle enfin s'arrêtant en plein mouvement._

_Dans la savane pré-historique, un homme, aussi primitivement vêtu et à la chevelure toute ébouriffée, s'avançait gaiement entre les arbres. Il faisait un temps magnifique et avait décidé de se trouver un coin au soleil pour (bronzer?) s'offrir un moment de détente. Maintenant, il avait repris le chemin de sa caverne, où sa compagne était sûrement déjà rentrée. Il portait fièrement trois fleurs dans sa main._

_Lorsqu'il arriva en vue de la caverne, il vit qu'elle était rentrée. Chic! Il se mit à trottiner en direction de la caverne._

_Elle était toujours en plein rangement et cherchait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir infliger à son ''mâle'' lorsqu'il rentrerait._

_« You ouh!! Su-sucre à moi!! » claironna une voix joyeuse dans son dos._

_Elle se retourna vers son compagnon. Comme elle l'avait deviné, il était revenu les mains vides ( si on ne compte pas les trois fleurs). Il affichait un grand sourire, il avait l'air content de trouver son ''su-sucre'' ici. Il lui déposa un gros poutou sur la joue._

_Sa réponse à elle fut toute autre... Elle agrippa fermement le bout de bois qu'elle tenait, le leva et..._

_SBLAM!!!!!!!!!!_

_Le malheureux en prit un sacré coup sur la tête. Il en tomba à la renverse et lacha ses fleurs. Son sourire avait disparu et affichait maintenant un air déconfit, mélangé à la douleur. Il regarda sa compagne qui fulminait._

__ « tu avais promis viande!!! rugit-elle, Où viande??? Où viande???_

__ Mais, mais, bredouilla-t-il en se cherchant une excuse, je avais oublié, beau soleil, et je étais un petit fatigué et..._

_SBLAM!!! Nouveau choc crânien. Cette fois-ci, l'homme se massa vigoureusement le crâne en gémissant.._

__ Fatigué?? hurla-t-elle, fatigué?? Mais toi toujours fatigué, toujours!!!!!_

_Toujours............Toujours.......Toujours..........._

* * *

« On se réveille!! Dit soudain la voix de Falman qui tapa dans ses mains.

Riza reprit progressivement conscience. Le brouillard revint dans la scène et se dissipa pour faire ré-apparaître le bureau de Yuki Falman. À en juger par les objets éparpillés sur le sol et le méfecin qui se masssait vigoureusement le cuir chevelu ( un peu comme l'homme dans son rêve d'ailleurs...), elle n'avait pas dû y aller de main morte.

_ Oh mince!! se confondit-elle. Je suis vraiment confuse.

_ Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien, j'ai vu pire, la rassura Falman. Mais en tout cas, vous êtes tout sauf douce quand vous vous y mettez, plaisanta-t-il.

Riza ne dit rien. Mais quelque chose sembla traverser son esprit très rapidement. Elle sourit et se leva d'un bond.

« Mais, que faites-vous? S'étonna Falman

_ Merci, vous m'avez guérie!! s'exclama-t-elle en lui serrant chaleureusement la main avant de se diriger vers la porte.

_ Oh mais de rien, c'est.. Comment ça, guérie? Demanda-t-il, surpris. Vous êtes sûre de ce que vous dites?

_ Mais oui, déclara-t-elle en souriant, merci encore docteur, et au revoir.

Puis elle sortit de la pièce en laissant derrière elle un Falman pantois.

Riza quitta l'établissement plus légère que lorsqu'elle y était entrée. Un grand sourire illuminait son visage. Oui, elle était guérie. Maintenant, elle pourrait travailler plus sereinement. Elle était tellement contente qu'elle en aurait presque dansé dans la rue. Mais riza Hawkeye sait conserver un minimum de tenue, même lorsqu'elle est la plus heureuse des femmes à ce moment-là.

Elle retourna au QG, ses collègues devaient l'attendre et être impatients d'apprendre sa gué seraient certainement réjouis de la savoir mieux maintenant. Elle marcha d'un pas léger jusqu'au bureau du colonel. Elle ouvrit la porte et trouva ses collègues, non pas sur leur travail, mais plongés dans une discussion d'apparence passionnante.

« L'histoire se répète, on dirait » pensa-t-elle. Elle se racla la gorge. Ce qui fit sursauter tous les membres de la team.

_ « du calme ce n'est que moi!! » les rassura-t-elle.

_ « Lieutenant!! S'eclama Breda. Vous revoilà donc. Alors cette expérience a-t-elle été enrichissante?

_ Oui répondit-elle, et je suis complètement guérie.

Tous ses collègues affichèrent un grand sourire à l'entente de cette nouvelle.

_ A la bonne heure!! s'exclama Roy, alors maintenant, ça veut dire que vous serez plus tolérante si, hum..hum.. je ne fais pas preuve d'une assiduité constante... ou si les dossiers sont... en retard??

Riza ne répondit pas, mais elle tourna la tête en direction du bureau du colonel où elle vit la pile de dossiers qui semblait n'avoir pas bougé depuis le moment où elle était partie.

Elle sourit.

« Vous n'avez pas avancé durant mon absence colonel? Demanda-t-elle toujours en souriant.

_ Sssssi, murmura-t-il un peu effrayé, mais il était plus rassuré que la dernière fois. Un peu....

_ Ce n'est pas grave. Répondit-elle simplement.

Tous furent surpris de la voir réagir de cette manière. Ils ne la reconnaissaient plus du tout. Alors elle était vraiment guérie!! Tous soupirèrent de soulagement, maintenant, elle serait certainement plus calme. Mais le bruit qu'ils entendirent soudain ne confirma pas leurs conclusions. C'était le bruit d'une sécurité que l'on enlève sur une arme....

Riza Hawkeye s'avanca vers son colonel, arme en main, et tira dans sa direction. Le projectile effleura l'oreille du colonel avant de se loger dans le mur derrière lui.

_ « Très bien, alors maintenant que je suis revenue, vous allez pouvoir vous remettre au travail? S'il vous plaît. Dit-elle toujours en souriant. C'est valable pour vous autres aussi, poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers les autres. Une balle perdue est si vite arrivée... »

Ils ne se le firent pas dire une deuxième fois. Le colonel, livide, regagna son bureau et les autres se remirent aussi à travailler.

_ « Je croyais que vous étiez guérie lieutenant! Osa protester Roy.

_ Je le suis en effet.

_ C'est ça, pour vous, être guérie? S'étonna Falman.

_ Oui, affirma-t-elle. Avant, je ne savais pas pourquoi j'agissait de manière aussi vive, mais maintenant, je le sais. Votre conseil était excellent Adjudant.

Personne n'osa la contredire.

FIN

* * *

**ET voilou!! cette petite histoire est terminée, et le mystère ( s'il y en avait un) est levé.**

**J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu, moi je me suis bien amusée en tout cas :p.**

**Voilà, maintenant, je passerai aux choses sérieuses avec des nouvelles fic en cours. Il y aura de l'action, de l'action, de l'action, de l'amour aussi (un peu =P mais ce sera du royai =3) et enfin, de l'action.**

**J'ai commencé à écrire une nouvelle fic, je n'ai que l'introduction pour le moment hi hi. **

**Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire, et encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir =3**

**Si je ne poste pas l'introduction ce week end, il faudar attendre un peu car, en vacances, je n'aurai pas accès à internet ( je dois vivre dans une des dernières régions dans ce cas...)**

**Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite de passer de joyeuses fêtes... **

**Kisu**

**Cat... y mini ( sa conscience névrosée) et sa double personnalité.**


End file.
